A Dream Come True
by Brittainy777
Summary: Serena and Darien are married, but have not yet been blessed with a child. Well, that's all about to change.
1. I feel sick

~Disclaimer: I've already wrote a fic about life after Serena and Darien's wedding, but I couldn't resist writing another one. In this one, the enemies are all destroyed and the world is at peace. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena Shields stood on the porch of her and Darien's house. She and Darien had been married for 2 years. Serena was disappointed because she had not yet been able to get pregnant. Darien felt the same way. Darien examined both himself and Serena and found out that they were both physically able to have children. They just couldn't figure out the problem.  
Right then, Darien was at a medical conference in London, England so Serena was on her own. Darien had left three days ago and would not return for another two weeks. It was the middle of July and it was getting pretty hot outside. After a few minutes, Serena walked back inside. She found herself getting more exhausted in the past month. She walked into the kitchen and decided to make herself a hot dog. For some reason, she felt more hungry than usual so she put two wieners in the microwave. After eating, Serena sat down in the living room. All of a sudden, she felt nauseous. She quickly stood up, ran to the bathroom, and lost her entire lunch. Serena thought that maybe the hot dogs weren't cooked enough so she paid no attention. Unfortunately, later that day, Serena puked for absolutely no reason. She didn't even have anything to eat. Serena thought that maybe she was just upset from missing Darien. She drank a glass of ginger ale and lay down. The next morning, she puked again. That was even before breakfast. Serena was beginning to worry, but she still paid no attention. It wasn't until she puked up her breakfast and lunch that she finally realized that something was wrong. She picked up the phone and dialed her friend, Mina's number.  
"Hello," a male voice said when he answered.  
"Andrew, it's Serena," Serena said. Andrew was Mina's fiancé and they had an apartment together.  
"Oh, hey, Serena. What's up?" Andrew said.  
"I need to talk to Mina," Serena said.  
"Sure. Hang on," Andrew said and set the phone down. A few seconds later, Mina came on the line.  
"Hey, girl. What's up?" Mina said.  
"Mina, I need you to drive me to the hospital," Serena said.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Mina asked.  
"I've been puking non-stop since yesterday at lunch," Serena said.  
"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes," Mina said. Serena hung up the phone and went to get her coat. 


	2. Results

"Mina, do you think it could be something serious?" Serena asked as she and her friend sat in the exam room, waiting for Serena's test results.  
"I don't know, Serena," Mina said. "Whatever it is, I'll be there for you."  
"Thanks," Serena said and hugged her friend. Just then, the doctor came back in.  
"Well, Mrs. Shields, I have an explanation for you," he said.  
"Is it serious, Doctor?" Serena asked.  
"Well, that depends on how you look at it," the doctor said.  
"What is it?" Serena asked.  
"You're pregnant," the doctor said.  
"I'm what?" Serena asked, dumbfounded.  
"You're pregnant," the doctor said. "I would guess about 12 to 13 weeks."  
"I'm pregnant?" Serena said. "Oh, my gosh! Darien's going to be so happy."  
"That's terrific," Mina said.  
"Doctor, I would ask that no one tell my husband. I want to tell him myself," Serena said.  
"Of course," the doctor said. Serena and Mina then left the hospital.  
  
"When are you going to tell Darien?" Mina asked.  
"I'll tell him when he comes home," Serena said. "I don't want him to worry about me while he's away."  
"Well, his birthday is only a few days after his arrival home so, why not save it until then?" Mina asked.  
"No. I have a better idea," Serena said. "We can have a welcome home/birthday party for him when he gets back. He already arranged his flight home and it lands at 7:00 p.m., Tokyo time, on July 29 so we can have the party that night."  
"Are you sure?" Mina said.  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Serena said. "When I go to pick him up at the airport, you and the rest of the guests stay at my place. Then, when we arrive, you turn on the lights and everyone yells surprise."  
"That's a great idea," Mina said.  
"Yeah," Serena said. "I know Darien would want you, Andrew, the girls, and their boyfriends there."  
"And you'd better invite some of his colleagues, too," Mina said.  
"That's good," Serena said. "But, who should I invite?"  
"Talk to the head of the ER at Tokyo General," Mina said. "He should be able to tell you who Darien gets along with."  
"That's a great idea," Serena said. "Can I count on your help in decorating?"  
"You know it," Mina said.  
"Thanks," Serena said. 


	3. The Party

It had been two weeks since Serena found out she was pregnant. She'd begun to eat healthier and started jogging every day. It was the night of Darien's return to Tokyo and his and Serena's house was full of people. Besides Serena, there was Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Andrew, Greg, Ken, and Chad. Also, there were about 6 doctors that Darien worked with and their girlfriends, fiancées, and wives. Everyone had brought presents for Darien. Serena, of course, was giving Darien a copy of her ultrasound. There were balloons and streamers all over the living room. Above the fireplace was a huge banner that said 'Happy Birthday Darien'. Serena and her friends had made it. Lita had also cooked a bunch of stuff and made a huge cake.  
"Okay, guys, I have to go to the airport now," Serena said. "Remember, wait until 7:00 and then turn out the lights. If you need to go to the bathroom or something, use a flashlight. You'll be able to see the headlights in the driveway when we come home."  
"10-4, Serena," Mina said. Serena then grabbed her keys, put on her shoes and coat and walked to the car. The reason she didn't drive herself to the hospital two weeks earlier was because she didn't want to black out or anything.  
When Serena reached the airport, she waited outside the gate for Darien's plane to land. The flight was on time and when the screen by the gate showed that the plane had landed, Serena's heart started thumping. A few minutes later, Darien came walked out of gate along with at least 50 other people.  
"Darien!" Serena cried and ran to her husband.  
"Serena!" Darien cried. He scooped Serena into his arms and gave her the best hug he could manage.  
"I've missed you so much," Serena said.  
"I've missed you, too, my Princess," Darien said.  
"Shall we go home now?" Serena said.  
"I have to get my luggage," Darien said. Once Darien had picked up his luggage, he and Serena walked to their car. Serena said she'd drive. On the way home, Darien told Serena everything about his trip. Luckily, there wasn't too much traffic. When the car pulled into the driveway, everyone in Serena and Darien's house fell silent.  
"It looks just as it did when I left," Darien said.  
"Why? What did you think would happen?" Serena said.  
"I figured you and your friends would have had so many parties that the place would've been burned to the ground," Darien said.  
"Oh, stop it," Serena said. "I'm not a teenager anymore. I do have a sense of responsibility."  
"Well, as long as you stay the way you are, I'm happy," Darien said and kissed Serena on the cheek. When Serena opened the door, Darien set his bags down first. Once the door was closed, Serena turned the lights on.  
"Surprise!" everyone shouted.  
"What the heck is going on?!" Darien said.  
"Happy Birthday," Serena said.  
"Serena, my birthday's not for four days," Darien said.  
"I know that, but I wanted to throw you a welcome home party and I thought to combine your birthday in with it," Serena said.  
"That's sweet," Darien said and the two shared a kiss, despite the fact that 24 people were watching them.  
"Do you want to open your gifts first or do you want to eat first?" Serena asked.  
"I think I'll eat first," Darien said. "That airline food is garbage." Lita then brought out the food and everyone began eating and talking. Darien told everyone else about his trip to London. He even brought pictures for everyone to see. Once everyone was finished eating, Darien began to open his gifts.  
"Serena, I want to open yours first," Darien said.  
"No way," Serena said. "I'm saving mine for last." Darien agreed and began opening his other gifts. From Mina and Andrew he got brand new briefcase, from Amy and Greg he got a new pair of shoes, he got a bottle of cologne from Raye and Chad, from Lita and Ken was the food, and from his colleagues Darien got a couple of sweaters, a new tie, a set of pyjamas, and an engraved pen. Finally, it was time to open Serena's gift. She handed Darien a large brown envelope.  
"What's this?" Darien asked.  
"Open it and see," Serena said. When Darien took the ultrasound picture out of the envelope, he didn't know what to think.  
"Serena, what's this?" Darien said.  
"It's our baby," Serena said.  
"Are you serious?" Darien asked. Serena nodded.  
"You're pregnant?" Raye said. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I wanted to tell everyone at the party," Serena said. "Besides me, Mina and the doctor were the only ones who knew about this."  
"Why did you tell Mina and not us?" Lita asked.  
"She took me to the hospital," Serena replied.  
"Serena, this is terrific," Darien said. "It's our dream come true." Darien then took Serena in his arms and kissed her. The entire house seemed to erupt in cheering and applause. After that died down a bit, Lita brought out the cake. It was about 11:00 p.m. before anyone left. That night, as Serena and Darien lay in bed, they felt very happy. They had each other and a baby on the way. 


	4. Housecleaning

It had been a week since Darien's birthday party and Serena was doing great. Darien was making her eat only foods that were good for the baby. Serena wasn't too happy about this because she had to give up burgers, roast, and other beefy foods. The only meat she could eat was chicken. She whined about it all the time.  
"Serena, do you want our baby to be healthy?" Darien asked.  
"Of course I do, but...," Serena said.  
"Then, you'll do as I say and eat properly," Darien interrupted. "Besides, I want you to be healthy too." Serena walked over to Darien and kissed him.  
"Darien, you don't have to be so concerned," Serena said.  
"Oh, yes I do," Darien replied. "With the way you usually eat, the baby would be most likely to have a lollipop in its mouth when its born."  
"Darien, stop exaggerating," Serena said. She then proceeded to make fried eggs and toast for breakfast.  
"Serena, is that whole wheat bread you're using for the toast?" Darien asked.  
"Yes, dear," Serena said in a sarcastic voice and began to walk to the fridge.  
"Look, Meatball Head, I'm only looking out for you and our baby," Darien said. Suddenly, Serena stopped walking. She turned around and faced Darien with an angry look on her face.  
"What did you just call me?" she asked.  
"I called you Meatball Head," Darien said, bold as anything.  
"That's what I thought," Serena said and walked to the stove.  
"What? You're not mad at me?" Darien asked.  
"Why would I be?" Serena asked. "I kinda like you calling me that once in a while." Darien then walked over to Serena and swooped her up in a big hug and kiss.  
"Darien, stop it," Serena said. "I have to finish making breakfast."  
"Okay, okay," Darien said. Once breakfast was eaten, Serena set to work washing the dishes.  
"I think I'm going to do some housecleaning today," Serena said. "Care to help?"  
"Sure," Darien said. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Well, I'll clean the main floor, you can clean the second floor, and then we'll clean the basement together," Serena said. "Deal?"  
"Deal," Darien said. The two of them gathered their cleaning supplies and set to work. Thankfully, Darien had the day off. The couple cleaned all day. By the time the house was spick and span, Serena was exhausted. Darien suggested a hot bath and Serena agreed. She was so tired that she almost fell asleep.  
"Sheesh! I never knew being pregnant took so much of your energy," Serena said as she lay on her and Darien's bed after her bath.  
"Well, just don't strain yourself too much," Darien said.  
"I promise," Serena said. Darien then leaned down and kissed. Once they pulled away, the phone rang.  
"Hello, Shields residence," Darien said when he answered.  
"Darien? It's Ikuku," the voice said. "Can I talk to Serena?"  
"Sure. Hang on," Darien said and passed the phone to Serena.  
"Serena, dear, how are you?" Ikuku asked.  
"Mom!" Serena said. "I wasn't expecting your call," Serena said.  
"I know that," Ikuku said. "I just wanted to call and find out how my daughter is doing."  
"I'm great, Mom," Serena said.  
"That's good," Ikuku said. Just then, Serena realized that she never told her parents about her pregnancy.  
"Mom, I have some news for you and dad," Serena said. "I found out a few weeks ago that Darien and I are going to have a baby."  
"You're having a baby? Serena, that's wonderful," Ikuku said. "I'll tell your father and I'll phone Sammy, too."  
"Thanks, Mom," Serena said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just forgot."  
"That's okay, Sweetie," Ikuku said. "How far along are you?"  
"Right now, I think I'm about 15 or 16 weeks pregnant," Serena replied.  
"Serena, this is so great. Your father is going to go through the roof," Ikuku said.  
"I know, Mom," Serena said. "But, listen, I'm pretty tired from cleaning all day so I'm going to lay down for a while."  
"Okay. Take care of yourself," Ikuku said. "Bye."  
"Bye, Mom," Serena said and hung up.  
"What did your mom say?" Darien asked.  
"She was excited. She says that Dad's going to go through the roof when he hears about this," Serena said. "Mom also said that she'd phone my brother and tell him about it."  
"That's good," Darien said. Serena's younger brother, Sammy, was 18 and going to college. He lived in a two-bedroom apartment with his girlfriend, Mika, on the other side of Tokyo.  
"Darien, do you think you could make your own supper today? I'm exhausted," Serena said.  
"Of course. You just get some rest," Darien said. He then turned out the bedroom light and left the room. Serena lay on the bed and fell asleep. 


	5. The Baby Shower

Serena awoke around 8:00 pm. She put on her housecoat and slippers and walked downstairs. Darien was in the living room, watching a baseball game. They had a satellite dish so they could receive programs from all over the world. Right now, the game was between the Boston Red Sox and the New York Yankees. Darien was a Yankees fan, but they were down by 2 runs.  
"How's the game going?" Serena said when she walked in.  
"The Yankees are down by 2 runs and it's the bottom of the 8th," Darien said.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll catch up," Serena said. She didn't really care for sports, but she always asked Darien how his team was doing in a game.  
"You sure slept long," Darien said.  
"I only slept for 3 hours," Serena said. "Did you eat yet?"  
"No, not yet," Darien said. "I wanted to wait for you."  
"Darien, you didn't have to," Serena said. "But, anyways, I'll go and make something now." She started to walk to the kitchen.  
"Freeze," Darien said and Serena stopped. "I'll be cooking tonight. You've had a long day and you still look a bit tired."  
"But, Darien," Serena started to say.  
"But nothing. I'm cooking and that's that," Darien said in a non- angry tone. He then walked to the kitchen. Serena knew there was no use arguing so she sat on the couch and began searching the guide for a good show. She found nothing so she left he channel on Darien's baseball game. Darien was in the kitchen for 15 minutes before he came out.  
"So, what's on the menu?" Serena asked.  
"Chicken teriyaki," Darien said.  
"Yummy! That's one chicken recipe I can live with," Serena said. "Oh, your Yankees got another run while you were gone."  
"Hallelujah!" Darien said. The score was now 6-5 in favour of the Red Sox. The game was almost over by the time the chicken was done. Darien let Serena pick a show. Since there was nothing good on, Serena put 'Titanic' into the DVD player. It was one of Serena's favorite movies and she always cried at the end. It was midnight when the movie was finally over. Serena got up and started to walk toward the stairs. Darien surprised by scooping her up and carrying her to their bedroom.  
"Darien, you're so sweet," Serena said and kissed Darien's cheek.  
The next morning, Serena awoke to find Darien gone. There was a note on the nightstand. It read:  
  
My dearest Serena:  
  
I'm sorry to run out like this, but there was an emergency at the hospital and I had to go. I will be back by supper time. Remember to eat healthy and don't do anything too strenuous. I'll make supper when I get home so don't worry about it.  
  
Loving you always and forever Darien  
  
Serena folded the note and put it in a drawer. She then walked downstairs and had a bowl of cereal. After eating, Serena walked upstairs to take a shower. She was beginning to get a larger belly now. Serena always sang to her baby so it would get used to her voice. Since Serena had quit work when she married Darien, she had almost nothing to do. She made herself a bowl of popcorn and sat on the couch to watch her soap operas. Darien came home around 4:00 pm.  
"Serena, do you feel like going to visit Andrew and Mina tonight?" Darien asked.  
"I'd love that," Serena said. "But, shouldn't we go after supper?"  
"No, actually, Andrew called me at the hospital today and asked if we'd like to come over for supper tonight," Darien said.  
"Okay," Serena said. She put on her coat and shoes and she and Darien walked out the door. When they arrived at Mina and Andrew's house, Darien helped Serena out of the car. Andrew was also a doctor but he worked at the university hospital. When Darien opened the front door, everyone jumped out.  
"Surprise!" they shouted. Serena's friends were all there, including Molly, Michelle, Amara, Trista, and Hotaru. Even Serena's high school teacher, Miss Haruna was there. Their boyfriends, fiancés, and husbands were there, as well.  
"What's going on?" Serena asked.  
"It's a baby shower," Mina said.  
"A baby shower? Darien, did you know about this?" Serena asked.  
"Yes, I did, but Mina asked me to keep it a secret," Darien said.  
"You didn't really have to work today, did you? You just came over here to help set everything up," Serena said.  
"No, I had to work. My only part in this was getting you here," Darien said.  
"You guys are the best," Serena said and hugged her friends.  
"Well now, gentlemen, let's leave the ladies alone and go downstairs," Andrew said. The guys all ran downstairs behind Andrew. Serena sat down on the couch and Lita brought out the food. The girls talked about everything from guys to Serena's baby. After eating, Serena opened her gifts. There were baby clothes, toys, a mobile for the crib, a certificate at a local baby accessory store, a baby blanket, bottles, bibs, pacifiers, and diapers.  
"You didn't have to do all this," Serena said.  
"Oh, hush, Serena," Molly said. "You're our friend and we wanted to do all this for you." A tear rolled down Serena's cheek as she thanked every one of her friends. After the gifts came Lita's cake. It was a big cake so the girls pigged out until it was gone. It was around 8:00 pm when Serena and Darien left.  
"It was sweet of the girls to do all that," Serena said. "Now, we have so much for the baby."  
"Don't forget about tomorrow," Darien said.  
"I know. I'll meet you at the radiology department around noon," Serena said. She and Darien were going to find out how their baby was doing through an ultrasound. That night, the two of them went to sleep happy and excited about becoming parents. 


	6. Twins!

It was around 11:00 am when Serena got into her taxi and headed for Tokyo General Hospital. When she finally got there, Darien was waiting for her at the entrance to the radiology department. Luckily, Serena got in early. She put on the hospital gown and followed Darien into the ultrasound room. The technician had her lay on the bed and put the warm gel on her belly. She ran the laser thingy over Serena's belly and examined the screen.  
"How's the baby?" Serena finally asked.  
"The baby is fine," the technician said. "Also, I have some news for you and Mr. Shields."  
"What is it? You just said the baby was fine," Darien said.  
"Well, the baby is twins," the technician said.  
"Twins? Are you serious?" Serena asked.  
"Here. I'll show you," the technician said as she turned the screen around. Indeed, there were two heartbeats there. Tears came to both Serena and Darien's eyes.  
"Can we tell their genders yet?" Serena asked.  
"I'll try," the technician said.  
"Please be as accurate as possible," Serena asked.  
"Relax, Serena," Darien said. "I'll look, as well." The technician and Darien looked stared at the screen for about 15 minutes before coming up with a definite answer.  
"Serena, we are going to have two girls," Darien said.  
"That's wonderful," Serena said and kissed her husband. Since Darien was on his break, he drove Serena home.  
"You be careful, okay?" Darien said as Serena climbed out of the car.  
"I will. Don't worry," Serena said. "Oh, by the way, I think we should paint the room white or something just in case one of the babies is a boy or in case they're both boys. I know it's a long shot, but I just want to be safe."  
"Whatever you want, my Princess," Darien said. "I'll see you tonight." Darien kissed Serena goodbye and drove back to the hospital. When Serena checked the answering machine, there was a message from each of her friends, asking about her ultrasound. She decided to phone Mina back first.  
"Mina, it's Serena," she said.  
"How'd it go?" Mina asked. "How's the baby?"  
"They're fine, Mina," Serena replied.  
"What do you mean 'they'?" Mina asked.  
"The baby's twins," Serena said. "Two girls."  
"Twins?! Holy moly! That's great!" Mina said. "Do you want me to phone any of the others?"  
"Sure. Phone Lita and Raye," Serena said. "I'll phone Molly, Amy, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru." Each one of the girls went crazy when they found out that Serena was having twins. They all agreed to meet at Serena and Darien's place to talk.  
"Girls, look, Darien and I are going to pick out the furniture for the girls' room by ourselves, but Darien will need some help painting the room," Serena said.  
"Are you going to paint it pink?" Molly asked.  
"No. White," Serena replied. "I want a neutral colour just in case one or both of them is a boy."  
"Well, we'll be here if you need us," Lita said.  
"You guys are ultimately the best friends a girl could have," Serena said. They all drew in closer for a group hug. 


	7. Names, a sleepover, and a surprise

3 MONTHS LATER  
  
Serena was now 7 months pregnant and she was getting bigger and bigger. After monthly checkups and ultrasounds, everything confirmed that both of Serena's babies were girls. Serena then decided to paint the babies' bedroom pink and furnish it with pink cribs and pink baby accessories.  
"What are we going to name our girls?" Darien asked one night at supper.  
"Well, the first one to come out will be named Rini," Serena said. "Rini Ikuku."  
"That sounds perfect," Darien said. "What about the other one?"  
"I was thinking of naming her Margaret," Serena said.  
"Why Margaret?" Darien asked.  
"That was my paternal grandmother's name," Serena said. "We were very close when I was little."  
"Where is she now?" Darien asked.  
"She died about 10 years ago," Serena said. "Ever since then, I've always wanted to have a daughter and name her Margaret."  
"Then Margaret it is," Darien said. "What about her middle name?"  
"I'm not sure," Serena said. "What about Hana? It means 'flower'."  
"Margaret Hana? Sounds great," Darien said. "Rini Ikuku and Margaret Hana."  
"They're perfect," Serena said. Darien then took Serena in his arms and kissed her, passionately. As soon as they pulled away, the phone rang. Darien answered it.  
"Hello, Shields residence," he said. "Yes, she is. One second." Darien then handed the phone to Serena.  
"Hello?" Serena said.  
"Serena, it's Amy," the voice said.  
"Hi, Amy," Serena said. "What's up?"  
"Not much. I was just wondering if you'd like to get together tonight with me and Lita," Amy said.  
"You mean for a visit or overnight?" Serena asked.  
"Overnight. At mine and Greg's place," Amy said. "Greg is going to stay at Lita and Ken's place."  
"Sure. What time?" Serena asked.  
"Be here around 5:00," Amy said. "We're going to make our own pizzas."  
"That sounds great. I'll see you tonight," Serena said and hung up.  
"You'll see who tonight?" Darien asked.  
"Amy and Lita. We're spending the night at Amy and Greg's place," Serena said.  
"Serena, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what if you go into early labor?" Darien asked.  
"Darien, relax. Amy will know what to do," Serena said.  
"Just as long as you be careful," Darien said. "What's Greg going to do when you three are giggling about God-only-knows-what till all hours of the night?"  
"Oh, he's staying at Lita and Ken's place," Serena said. "Why don't you give Ken a call and see if you can hang out with them tonight? That way nobody will be alone tonight."  
"Good idea," Darien said. "I'll phone Ken later." Since it was nearly 2:00 in the afternoon, Serena walked upstairs to pack her overnight bag. At 4:30, Darien drove her to Amy and Greg's house.  
"Serena, you're early," Amy said when Serena knocked on the door.  
"Well, I didn't have anything else to do so I came early," Serena said.  
"You can put your stuff in the guest room," Amy said. "You and Lita can sleep in there."  
"Thanks, Amy," Serena said. A few minutes later, Lita arrived.  
"Oh, since you're both here, I want to tell you that Darien and I have decided on names for our girls," Serena said.  
"What are they?" Lita asked.  
"Well, one's Rini," Amy said. "Right?"  
"Yeah. Rini Ikuku and Margaret Hana," Serena said.  
"Those are nice names and I'm sure the girls will fit them," Amy said.  
"Okay, girls, let's go make pizza," Lita said.  
"Why aren't Mina and Raye coming tonight?" Serena asked.  
"Mina and Andrew were going to a movie and Raye's said she's been really tired lately," Amy said.  
"Amy, could I use your phone? I just remember that I need to talk to Raye," Serena said.  
"Sure. You can use the one in the bedroom," Amy said. Serena walked into Amy and Greg's bedroom, picked up the phone and dialed Raye's number.  
"Hello?" Raye said when she answered.  
"Hey, girl, it's Serena," Serena said.  
"Hey, what's up?" Raye asked.  
"Not much. I just called to ask why you aren't coming to Amy's tonight," Serena said.  
"I've been really tired for a few weeks now," Raye said.  
"Why have you been tired?" Serena asked.  
"Oh, I might as well tell you," Raye said. "Chad and I are expecting a baby."  
"Seriously?! Oh, my God! That's great," Serena said. "Can I tell Amy and Lita?"  
"Go ahead. It's about time I tell everyone about this," Raye said.  
"Okay," Serena said. "You take care of yourself."  
"I will. Bye," Raye said.  
"Bye," Serena said and hung up the phone.  
"What was that all about?" Lita asked.  
"I found out why Raye's so tired," Serena said. "She's pregnant."  
"She is? Wow," Amy said. "Now, we've got two girls pregnant."  
"This just gets better and better," Lita said. "I've got to phone Mina." Once Lita told Mina about Raye, the three girls at Amy's place set to work making their pizzas. Serena was careful not to add any ingredients that would hurt her daughters. The girls stayed up half the night eating pizza, watching movies, and just talking. None of them had had that much fun since Serena's baby shower. 


	8. Labor

2 MONTHS LATER  
  
Serena was getting close to being 9 months pregnant. Rini and Maggie (Margaret) were due within the next few days. When Darien had to work, he wanted one of Serena's friends to come and keep an eye on her. Serena kept arguing that it wasn't necessary, but Darien wouldn't listen. So, Serena gave up and always had a friend of hers with her. Almost every one of the girls came to stay with Serena at least once. The only one who didn't was Raye. She was getting close to her 4th month of pregnancy and Chad wanted her to take it easy. One day, Molly came over to keep an eye on Serena. She and her long-time boyfriend, Melvin, were engaged to be married about 7 months later. Serena would be one of Molly's bridesmaids.  
"I'm so happy for you, Mol," Serena had said. "I know you and Melvin will be happy together."  
It was snowing outside so Serena and Molly sat in the living room.  
"Serena, are you nervous?" Molly asked.  
"About what?" Serena asked.  
"About labor and giving birth," Molly replied.  
"A little bit. I know that labor is painful, but my two baby girls will be worth it," Serena said.  
"Well, when Melvin and I decided to have children, I'll come to you for advice," Molly said.  
"You know I'm always there when you need me," Serena said. She then got up to get more cookies.  
"Serena, sit down. I'll get the cookies," Molly said.  
"It's okay, Mol. I'm fine," Serena said.  
"Yes, but you should gather all the strength you can for when you go into labor," Molly said.  
"Molly, you're almost as bad as Darien. I said I'll be fine," Serena said. Suddenly, Serena felt a sharp pain in her belly.  
"What's wrong? Are the babies kicking?" Molly asked.  
"No. The babies are coming," Serena said.  
"See, I told you," Molly said. "Just keep calm and you'll be fine. I'll go get the bag you packed and you try and get your shoes on." Serena walked to the little bench by the front door and sat down. She couldn't even bend over properly. Molly then came running down the stairs carrying a duffel bag.  
"Forget your shoes. Just wear your slippers," Molly said. "Let's go." Molly helped Serena into her car and they drove to Tokyo General.  
"Mol, give me your cell phone. I've got to call Darien," Serena said.  
  
"Sure," Molly said and handed Serena her phone. Serena dialed a number and pressed 'send'.  
"Hello, Tokyo General Hospital," the woman on the other end said.  
"Hello, this is Serena Shields. I need to speak to my husband, Darien, right away," Serena said.  
"Hang on a moment. I'll transfer your call," the woman said. A few seconds later, the phone began to ring again and a man picked up.  
"Tokyo General Hospital Emergency Room," he said.  
"I need to speak to Darien Shields right away," Serena said.  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, he's with a patient. Can I take a message?" the man asked.  
"No! I'm his wife and I'm in labor! I need to speak to Darien now!" Serena said.  
"Yes, ma'am," the man said. A few seconds later, Darien came on the line.  
"Serena, are you okay?" he asked.  
"I'm in labor. Molly and I are on our way to hospital," Serena said.  
"Okay. I'll call the maternity wing and have them set up a room for you," Darien said. "I'll meet you there."  
"Thank you," Serena said. "I love you."  
"I love you, too," Darien said. "Bye."  
"Bye," Serena said and hung up. About 15 minutes later, Molly's car pulled up to the hospital. She put Serena in a wheelchair and wheeled her to the maternity wing. Indeed, a room was all set up for Serena and Darien was waiting. Molly helped Serena put on the hospital gown and then she and Darien helped Serena onto the bed. Darien then examined Serena.  
"Serena, you're not very dilated so this is going to take a while," Darien said.  
"That's okay," Serena said. "At least I'm here."  
"Do you want me to phone the girls?" Molly asked.  
"Yes, please," Serena said. Within an hour or so, Serena's friends and family were at the hospital.  
"Serena, how are you?" Raye asked.  
"Fine, for now," Serena replied. "Some pain every once in a while, but I think I'll be okay."  
"You're sure you're in labor?" Amy asked.  
"Yes, I am. Darien confirmed it," Serena said. "He also said that I'm not very dilated and that it's going to take while for Rini and Maggie to make their appearances."  
"That's okay," Ikuku said. "We're all here for you, Sweetie."  
"Thanks, Mom," Serena said. 


	9. Birth and Trouble

As Serena lay on the hospital bed, waiting for her two daughters to be born, she tried to stay calm and relaxed. Darien, her friends, and her family were there with her. They all talked to her and tried to ease the pain that labor was bringing her. It was nearly 8:00 pm and the babies hadn't been born yet.  
"Darien, I know you said this would take a long time, but this is ridiculous," Serena said.  
"Hang on, I'll check," Darien said.  
"Check what?" Serena asked.  
"Check how dilated you are," Darien replied. He examined Serena and finally came up with something.  
"Well?" Serena said.  
"You're at about 5 cm," Darien said. "Only five more to go."  
"Oh, for crying out loud!" Serena whined.  
"Serena, whining isn't going to make them come faster," Amy said.  
"I know, I know," Serena said. "Look, if you guys want to go home, go ahead. We'll call you when the girls are born." Serena's parents, her little brother, and his girlfriend took her offer, but Serena's friends stayed. Around midnight, the babies still weren't there yet.  
"Girls, you can go home and get some sleep," Serena said. "Someone will call you when the girls arrive."  
"No way," Raye said. "I'm staying."  
"So am I," Mina said.  
"Me, too," Amy said.  
"And I'm not going anywhere," Lita said. The girls' boyfriends and fiancés were all at home.  
"Thanks, guys," Serena said.  
"We're here for you," Mina said. "In the meantime, try and get some sleep."  
"How am I supposed to sleep when my daughters are on their way?" Serena asked.  
"Just try, Serena," Darien said. "You'll need your strength."  
"Oh, fine," Serena said. "Could you put the radio on to some soft music?"  
"Sure," Darien said. He turned on the portable radio to an easy listening station. Almost right away, Serena fell asleep. Darien and Serena's friends took turns holding her hand whenever she moaned in her sleep. Around 6:00 am, the sun rose and Serena was still sleeping. Darien checked her out and Serena was dilated to 8 cm.  
"We'd better wake her up," Amy said. "She could give birth any time." Darien then gently shook Serena until she woke up.  
"Wha...What?" Serena said. "What's going on?"  
"You're at 8 cm, Serena," Darien said. "We needed to wake you up."  
"Well, I had the most wonderful dream," Serena said. "We were all in Crystal Tokyo. It was in the flower garden. Rini and Maggie were playing and we were all watching over them. It was the best dream of my life."  
"It will happen one day, Serena," Darien said.  
"I hope so," Serena said. Suddenly, a sharp pain seized Serena's body. She yelled.  
"Serena, what's wrong?" Mina asked.  
"I think the babies are coming," Serena said.  
"Yeah, I think they are," Darien said. "I'll be right back." Darien left the room and came back a few minutes later wearing a green doctor's gown, cap, gloves, and a mask. A nurse was also with him. He positioned himself at Serena's feet.  
"Okay, Serena, it's time to push," Darien said. "Be brave. You can do this." Serena yelled as another wave of pain seized her. She pushed with all her might. Serena's friends held her hands and tried to calm her down. A few minutes later, Darien could see the first baby's head.  
"I can see a head, Serena," he said. "Keep it up. You're doing great."  
"These girls better appreciate what I had to go through for them," Serena yelled. After another few minutes, the first baby girl came into the world. The nurse wrapped her in a towel and showed her to Serena.  
"Darien, she's so beautiful," Serena said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"She looks just like you," Darien said. Indeed, the baby did look like Serena. Her head had a fuzz of pink hair and her eyes looked just like Serena's.  
"Hello, Rini," Serena said as she held her baby's hand.  
"Okay, Serena, you're going to have to push again. Maggie's still in there," Darien said. The nurse carried Rini out of the room to clean her up and Serena went back to pushing. Maggie took longer. It was another 20 minutes before she came.  
"Why isn't she crying?" Serena asked. "I don't hear anything."  
"She's having trouble breathing, Serena," Darien said. "I'm taking her to the NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit).  
"Is she going to be okay?" Serena asked.  
"I don't know," Darien said. "I'll try my best." Serena cleaned herself up and a few minutes later, the nurse came back in with Rini. Rini was wearing the pink sleeper that Serena had bought for her. The other pink sleeper was still in the duffel bag, waiting for Maggie. The nurse placed Rini in Serena's arms. The baby cooed and smiled at her mother. Serena loved Rini immediately, but she was still filled with worry about her other daughter, Maggie. 


	10. A Happy Ending

It was around 7:00 am and Darien still wasn't back from the NICU. Serena held Rini in her arms and tried to stay calm. After a short while, Rini got hungry. Serena then nursed her daughter for the first time. Once Rini was finished eating, Serena burped her. Rini then began to get sleepy. Serena gently rocked her to sleep. She then placed Rini in the small bed that the nurse had wheeled into the room. Serena's friends stuck to neutral topics to try and keep Serena calm. Finally, at 7:30, Darien came into the room.  
"Darien, how's Maggie?" Serena asked.  
"She's going to be just fine," Darien said. "She will have to stay in the NICU for the next 24 hours, though."  
"Why does she have to stay if she's fine?" Serena asked.  
"They just want to keep her under observation, but from what I've seen, she'll be fine," Darien said. Serena then started to cry.  
"Serena, don't cry. Maggie's going to be fine," Mina said.  
"I know. I'm just so happy," Serena said. Darien walked over to Serena and hugged her.  
"How's Rini?" Darien asked.  
"She's fine," Serena replied. "I fed her and then she went to sleep."  
"That's good," Darien said.  
"I want to go and see Maggie," Serena said.  
"Sure. I'll take you there myself," Darien said.  
"Can you girls keep an eye on Rini?" Serena asked. The girls agreed and Darien took Serena to see their daughter. When Serena saw Maggie, she cried again.  
"Oh, Maggie, I'm so glad you're okay," Serena said. She held Maggie's hand through one of the arm holes in the chamber. Maggie looked at her mother and her eyes grew wide.  
"She's a beautiful girl, Serena," Darien said.  
"And we made her and Rini together," Serena said. Darien bent down and kissed Serena.  
"Well, I'll go and keep Rini company," Darien said. "If you need anything, just talk to one of the nurses." Darien then left the room. Serena pulled a chair and held Maggie's hand. Maggie stared at her mother with wide eyes.  
"Hello, Maggie. I'm your mommy," Serena said. Maggie cooed. A few minutes later, Maggie began to fuss and hold her arms toward Serena.  
"Maggie, I can't hold you yet," Serena said. Maggie began to cry. Serena slowly began to sing to Maggie and she soon fell asleep. Once Serena was certain that Maggie was asleep, she left the NICU and went back to her room. Serena's friends were gone, but Darien was still there.  
"I was wondering when you were coming back," Darien said.  
"Well, Maggie started to cry so I sang to her until she fell asleep," Serena said.  
"With your beautiful voice, you probably put every baby in the NICU to sleep," Darien said.  
"Oh, you," Serena said. She sat down on her bed and looked at Rini. She was still sleeping.  
"She's a little angel, Serena," Darien said.  
"Yeah, she is," Serena said. "Oh, shoot, we forgot to call my parents when the girls were born."  
"Well, there's a phone at the desk," Darien said.  
"Thanks," Serena said and left the room. The nurse gave her the phone and Serena dialed her parents' number.  
"Hello?" her mom said when she answered.  
"Mom, it's me," Serena said.  
"Serena, how are you? Are you still in labor?" Ikuku asked.  
"No, and I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner," Serena said. "The Rini was born shortly after 6:00 this morning and Maggie was born 20 minutes later."  
"Oh, that's good. How are they doing?" Ikuku asked.  
"Rini's fine. Maggie had trouble breathing when she was born, but Darien took her to the NICU and now she's fine," Serena said.  
"That's great. We're on our way," Ikuku said. "Do you want us to call Sammy and Mika?"  
"If you want. I know that Sammy likes to sleep in so I don't know if he'd appreciate being woken up this early," Serena said.  
"Nonsense. His nieces are here so he'll want to see them," Ikuku said. "We'll phone him and then we'll see you when we get there."  
"Okay, Mom," Serena said. "Bye."  
"Bye, Sweetie," Ikuku said. When Serena hung up the phone, she walked back to her room where she found Darien holding Rini.  
"Did you wake her up?" Serena asked.  
"No, she woke up a couple of seconds ago," Darien said. "Are your parents coming?"  
"Yeah. They're on their way," Serena said and lay down on her bed. "Darien, are you happy?"  
"Of course I am," Darien said. "I've got a beautiful wife and two daughters. Why wouldn't I be happy?"  
"I was just checking," Serena said. "I would think that you'd want a son to carry on the family name."  
"Serena, I've always wanted to be a father. And it didn't matter whether I had daughters or sons," Darien said. "And it doesn't matter if we have any more children or not, I'm happy."  
"I'm glad," Serena said. Darien put Rini in the baby bed and walked over to Serena.  
"I love you, Serena," Darien said.  
"I love you, too, Darien," Serena said. The two of them shared a long and passionate kiss. 


	11. Epilogue

Serena spent 5 days in the hospital with Rini and Maggie. They were both good babies and they hardly ever cried except to be changed and fed. They weren't identical twins. Rini's hair was pink and Maggie's was blonde. When they were 5 years old, Serena gave birth to a son whom she and Darien named Patrick Maxwell Kenji. Raye gave birth to a daughter whom she and Chad named Kameko. It meant tortoise-child or the symbol for long life. Serena and Darien eventually became the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo and the family moved into the palace. Ikuku, Kenji, Sammy, Mika, and Serena's friends and their husbands and fiancés moved into the palace, as well. Serena and Darien ruled the world very efficiently and it would remain a peaceful planet for all eternity. 


End file.
